nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Horton11
Northern Lovian riots Join the revolution, my friend. It is virtually unstoppable from this point on and Lovia lacks sufficient military force to overcome this threat from within. Join us and you will be well reworded, and earn yourself a prominent place in Lovian history. A golden opportunity! The Master's Voice 20:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :I am more of an evolutionary than a revoltionary, but I would like to see change in government. HORTON11 20:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::That is one of our main points, yes. But this goes beyond that. It's far deeper and more serious and urgent. Will you stand with us or will you forsake your people in he heat of battle? Join us and fight for what is right. Shit is finally happening, doesn't an adventure of epic proportions draw your attention? The Master's Voice 20:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::It draws my attention a lot, but violence will only draw more negative reactions. Scale down the violence and I may join in protest. HORTON11 20:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I try my best. Martial law is being applied. When Shaynovna killed a priest I had the perpetrators executed and retaliated against the extremists, gaining the respect of the citizens of Seven. They are well protected by The Brigade. We do our best to keep order. Strength, loyalty, honour. That's our motto. The Master's Voice 20:47, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::There needs to be security. If it were a bloodless coup I would have given my full support. HORTON11 20:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You know that is not possible. This is the only way, the way of the warrior. It can either end in glory, or in our deaths. But action is needed. I cannot stand idly by while this nation is destroyed. The Master's Voice 20:53, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry guys, I have a solution ready. I will propose in Congress to allow a UN Peacekeeping Force. 06:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Lame. Given some time, Lovia can overcome this by itself without foreign intervention. The Master's Voice 07:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Weather icons Wait! We already have them. Look here: High in the Sky Forecasting —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) All I saw were maps with the weather images, but not updated. HORTON11 17:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) They're actually covered up by the map, I had not seen them before. HORTON11 17:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) What I mean is you should use those images and delete the ones you just uploaded. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll replace them. HORTON11 18:00, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Mariaberg Hospital Perhaps you could leave such things up to local government? I have nothing against the name change, but the new building doesn't fit well with how Hurbanova looks, especially not with the Millstreet area. Anyway, for now it can stand, because I don't want to be too irritating, but just for the next time: contact local government first :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well the previous building seem to be getting old. But if you can find a nice picture that fits Millstreet add it in then. HORTON11 15:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have the name of the image of the new building? Because this is a painting and it would be nice to get a picture of it. If not, I'll go looking for a more modern, alike building :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I think the hospital is not yet built. But I chose iyt because it's got such a reasonable sise (for Hurbanova) HORTON11 14:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Newspaper guy With all the big players like TNCT and LQ gone, aswell as the smaller ones like Nova Times, the National Post, your newspaper, is currently our nations only active newspaper. This means, Horton, you are now our official newspaperguy! You're in charge of the news, the biggest, baddest media tycoon around town. But remember, young one, with great power comes big responsibility! A story of epic proportions is now unfolding, the Northern Lovian riots are a threat of never before seen size. It is now up to you to report on it. Some reading around will tell you that some extremely interesting development are to be expected soon. Explosive, spectacular ones. Don't miss it, man! Go out there and start reporting! The Master's Voice 18:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I had not envisages for "The Post" to become so big, but more of a classical (old-fashioned) newspaper. But yeah I'll be working on an explosive article.HORTON11 18:15, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::You may not have expected it my friend but now it sure as hell has become a reality! With all the other contenders gone or simply out of the picture, you have no more competition. Naturally, you are thus the biggest newspaper. Also, the smallest. The Master's Voice 18:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but its a shame cause some of them were good. Others were just a conservative rant. HORTON11 18:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Some were good? I say most of them were good. La Quotidienne, for example, was well-written, entertaining and always on top of recent developments. The Noble City Times was also a very decent newspaper. Both had great polls and fine statistics, and both were well illustrated. Nova Times was in a whole other league, quality-wise and content-wise: many writing errors, less well-written. But I guess it was also quite entertaining and yes, it had it's moments. Overall, I think LQ was by far the best of newspapers, and for a long time also the most constistent - first under Bucurestean and then under Harris. I miss the good old days, when it comes to the news in Lovia. Maybe I (or we) can try to get Marcus to revive NT and give you some genuine competition? The Master's Voice 18:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) You should! It would be interesting to have competition in the field. But for now, I have other plans for the post. HORTON11 18:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I should. So I did. The Master's Voice 18:45, October 10, 2011 (UTC) If you need an interview for your article(s), UNLOR's commanding officer Levi McArthur is willing to explain his goals. (I'm going to solve the red link soon, currently you can get a look at this chap here) 05:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes the post would be very interested in hearing his goals/plans. HORTON11 05:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) First I have to do some work for my studies, but I'll try to give a short idea of his vision later on. 05:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I told you guys: a crisis ain't all that bad. Quite often it results in a major boost of Lovian activity, as we now see happening. The Master's Voice 06:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi Horton, please read this carefully. You CAN overwrite an image without having to upload a new one. On each image's page, there is a button near the tiny version of the image (below the big one) that allows you to re-upload the picture. If you keep uploading a new Breaking news banner every couple days, we're going to have a lot of excess images with no pages, and we already do, so we should stop that. TL;DR: You can overwrite an image without having to upload a new one! Use it! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : I know about that and have used it before. But when I have it did not actually overwrite and I would still see the old image. When it would work it took too long to replace it. But I will try and use it, to see if I have better luck here.HORTON11 21:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) There is a lag between the re-upload and update, so just be patient and do not upload a new image when you don't need the old one. Thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) News Got some news for ya right here, Sir. Almost all the major badguys from Lovia's past that are still with us today are now involved in the conflict. For now, that is, because obviously our days are numbered. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Great! This will make the fron page. HORTON11 16:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course. Now we have nationalists, fascists, communists and nihilists all fighting together against a common enemy: the authorities. It's a losing battle, though. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Now the Online post has released its almost rantlike version of the events. HORTON11 17:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hehe, gotta love them tabloids! The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sakalir Kelmny Mag Sakalír Kelmný sterven aan een auto-ongeluk op een snelweg zodat er een nieuwe vice-chariman voor de SDP kan komen. Er is keuze uit nog vele andere leden (Jhon Lewis, Jude Almore, Annabelle Mayer ...). Ook moet het congress worden aangepast. Bericht door Wabba The I (Jhon Lewis) Sorry I do not speak Dutch, so you should can contact me in English, Spanish French, Portuguese and even German. And anyways Kelmný is a valuable party member. If you want I can make you the vice-chairman and give you a seat in congress. HORTON11 18:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) He asks whether Kelmný could die in a car crash, so another member could be vice-chairman. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Not in a car crash. But maybe an assassination by one of the rebel groups, that would be a more interesting death. HORTON11 19:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, so, you won't like to have an interesting death? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, your have right. Maybe can i am the vice-chairman of the party and a seat in the congress. please, my english is not good, wabba the I If you want I'll add you in now. HORTON11 14:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Have User:Ooswesthoesbes of me the function of the FP Commissioner? Horton11, thanks that your improved my errors on this site. I'm just thirteen. You know? *''by user: Wabba The I'' Wikination en Français Salut Horton, est-ce que tu veux créer un wikination en français? Le URL est ici. Je espére tu es intérêt. Nous devrons parler en français en le wiki français. Aussi, est-ce que mon français est bon? :) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Mon Français est un peux rassis, mais je veux bien visiter le nouveau site. 06:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :"Un peux rassis"? Quel est cela? Lol. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Je connais pas cet mot. Mais j'avais des idees pur un wikination Francais. Un micro-etat dans la Cote-d'azur (j'avais fait un nation similaire en conworld, Occitania, qu'on pourrait utiliser). HORTON11 12:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) PS ton niveau en Francais cest sufisamment bon. HORTON11 12:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::"Voulez vous coucher avec moi, mademoiselle?" is all the French I need... The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lol. My uncle joked about that as well. THe only other phrase he knew was Un biere SVP. HORTON11 20:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::J'ai des idees aussi. J'aime le nom de la nation (Cettatie), mais je crois la carte (et le drapeau) est mauvais(e?). Occitania, c'est un bon idee, mais un archipel est meilleure. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Mais tous les wikinations sont des archipels. Est aussi, j'avais trouve un belle site pres a la frontiere avec Italie. Il y avait un joli port aussi. (and I'm sure France won't mind if we borrowed a tiny piece of their land)HORTON11 20:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Dudes i took two years of french i learned nothing somone translate =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::2 years only. I grew up speaking French at home and I even lived in France and I still don't get it all rights, like the accents. Well basically TM wants to start a French wiki. He wants it to be anarchipelagoe and I would like it to be along the south coast of France, between Monaco and the Italian border. HORTON11 21:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Why when i start a wikia everrryone gets mad at me but not when A french one is started =/ Is it the language thing? Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Marcus: I've been taking two months of French and I've got this level of skill. =/ @Horton: Je convenis, tous les wikinations sont des archipels. Mais, les archipels sont bon! :D Ton idee est très bonne, mais je préfère un île près de la côte. Ok? Mais, une cité sur la côte est bon. Aussi, ton idee is organisée et trés bonne. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Damn I hate French... Mais, malheureusement, on parle beaucoup de français ici :'( Anyway, there already is a French wiki, see: fr: --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Je sais, mais, c'est mauvais. The images are uploaded with dutch names (i. e. Vlag). WTF? Aussi, Horton, J'ai pensé, et je crois ton idee est meilleure. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Si tu vois, j'ai fait une carte plus detaille. J'ai aussi des idees sur la nation: Un principaute fondee en 1215 (parce que le Duc local a combattu dans les crusades, et pour ca is a recu la souverainete dans cette region). Il y aura aussi un lague locale, le Mentonnaise, qui est base sur l'Occitan (comme un langue secondaire). HORTON1113:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Pays: Cettatie (Cettàtia) Capital: Ville de Menton Habitants: 88.260 (anywhere from 75-90,000) Langues officielles: Francais, Mentonnaise Quartiers: Menton, Palmosa, Port-Girana, Terrebonne Oubliez l'île, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas elle. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Aussi, la nation est trop petit. Il y n'a pas assez terrain dans la nation. Je suis créer le wiki en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que le nom veut être? "Wikination"? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Je porrait agrandir la nation avec Roquebrune-Cap Martin, si tu veux. Wikination n'est pas tres original mais c'est bon. HORTON11 20:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, je préfère Wikination (de Wikicité?). Je crée il. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, j'ai créé le wiki. Le URL est ici. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Newsflash!!! Oos has now joined the rebellion, the Civil War has effectively ended as UNLOR forces only hold Kings and all other states are now virtually in the hands of the rebels. It seems as if Yuri has now given up, his spirit broken by the unexpected support of Il Duce Octavian and Ilava's sudden betrayel... This is a historic moment in Lovian history, although things are still very uncertain. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Also could The Post interview La Blaca at a later date and see what his thought and goals are. HORTON11 16:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::No, thank you for responding! And yes, of course you may interview me. The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll probably have some questions for you by tomorrow. Well I fell as though I must tell you my thoughts on the Civil war. I was originally fully against the rebels, since I believed they would break apart Lovia. But I have also come to see that keeping Lovia together is equally as bad, since it led to the tensions that caused the war. Before creating a Kingdom of Oceana and such, maybe there should be a large discussion to find a middle path, that keeps Lovia united but also gives states their freedoms (probably a cross between a US state and a Spanish autonomous region). HORTON11 19:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I appreciate your honesty, Horton, I really do. And you are right to assume that we a concensus or a middle path is the best solution in most cases. However, as it looks now, the majority of active people supports the rebel cause. So I am pretty sure what the outcome would be of such a discussion. If it would not be what us rebels want it to be, we could just do as wel please. After all, having basically won the war, we get to decide what happens. That's the harsh reality of the situation. Also, Pierlot McCrooke, our national vandal champion, has returned, evading his block. You could write that he has escaped prison... I asked Oos to take care of him, you could write police is looking for him, hehe. The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well Mr Lewis is now the police chief, so maybe talk to him about getting a warrnt for his arrest. Maybe the Welfare Department could put up a reward for his capture. HORTON11 19:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Obviously, I meant a block. I want him out of here - he's officially still blocked till 2012 and he's getting on my nerves (again). The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I sure hope Wabba gets his English skills up because he is oblivious to most things that are currently happening, and probably won't make any actions in the Civil War against the rebels at the moment. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::2 points of order: ::::::::::1) Yuri is a hypocrite. Saying i'm always unactive. Wow. ::::::::::2) what is the real goal of the civil war. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Horton, could you please revoke making Jhon Lewis the Federal Police Commissioner? Wabba isn't good enough at English to take up serious positions yet. I think Granero would be a suitable alternative, as he supports the government, can actually speak English well enough to talk to us without going into Dutch or Spanish, and wants to actually do something with the police system of Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Well technically he appointed himself. I'm sure my cousin would be better, and he actually wants to become a policeman to help the people in his country. HORTON11 15:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chinese Sam's Goyou 25% Rapid foods 75%. Does that sound good? -- 19:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) No it is all Rapid foods, but you can make a competing restaurant. HORTON11 19:23, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Not okay. I'll make a humiliation restaurant. -- 19:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Plaza Downtown - Allow your companies to have a perfect business workplace! The best place to have your business is in Downtown Noble City, and now, there is a tall building, called the Plaza Downtown. Rent your business some rooms and allow free flow commerce! Hurry, floors are limited! -- Bill An of Goyou, 18:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Question Sorry, I have a queston for your. Are you currently member of the Social Democratic Party and the Labour Party? Wabba The I The SDP merged into the Labour Party, Wabba. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I also have a question, would Plus company like to join Goyou, Kameron Industries and Ventex in a Lovian Economic Union, so that the corporations that fuel Lovias economy can be heard? Kunarian 19:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Plus company isn't mine, I have Fedecinc Group. HORTON11: • 19:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) FW chat Come there please 18:32, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Update your NCO Go to the National Congressperson Order and update it. I want a complete list of candidates :D thnx. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You Decide 2012 You Decide 2012! Hello, , it's time to vote! If you already did, great, but here's some tips for everyone. Tips * Don't vote for "abstentioners". PM Villanova has stated this in his outgoing campaign speech, and voting for them just makes everything worse. So don't do that. :P * Take your time and decide carefully. Voting closes at January 21, so why fret? * I ENCOURAGE YOU TO BE A BUDDHIST - No sectarian crap, swy. ;( Respond here for anything about YD2012. -- 15:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Horton! Hey fellow Party member! 3 Things! #You need to update your NCO and update the party member list on the Labour Party page. #Read our new Platform, if you want to add or change things, just ask. #Vote in the general elections, keep it in the party. #Thnx :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:01, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I'll probably vote later today. HORTON11: • 16:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Vote!! Labour Needs you! Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi, thanks for you vote in the federal elections. Wabba The I 09:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) You still didn't use your major vote on yourself! We should use all votes now to show the wave of support we have! Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) You've spoken rationally to him, don't try anymore, not worth it. Kunarian 19:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Y U NO SPEAK RATIONALLY 2 ME ANYMORE ?? I do, but you're probably some right-wing republican nutjob that can't seem to get it in that little speck of a brain of yours that you're outta line in your accusations. HORTON11: • 20:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC) : Dude, not everyone is politically motivated. He's just bored most likely. Don't give him the pleasure of a response on any level. Kunarian 20:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::This guy is a troll, not a Republican. Hard to tell the difference sometimes... --Semyon 21:47, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah, Horton, there you are. Please fill out your National Congressperson Order. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) National Post The article you just wrote says the CPL did well, but actually they did quite poorly. They only got like four seats. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:35, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Nope On your new charleston shield is states it was founded in the 1700's when the coutnry was only founded in the 1800's, i suggest fixing it or it might get deleted. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :I believe there is a tradition that it was founded in the 1700s, by some Spanish guy, but there is no historical support, and I think it makes sense for the authorities to put that date on the shield. This is acceptable, in my opinion. --Semyon 14:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Marcus have right. The founding fathers come in Lovia in the 1800's, also the the RCC Saint Urban was build in the 1600's. Wabba The I 17:04, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::The church was build in Great Britain and demolished and rebuilt in Drake Town. That is an absurd idea! Wabba The I 17:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not really. Buildings can be broken down and rebuilt. The Koningstad Hotel was as well. And there was an explorer who came to Lovia, before it was founded, in the 1700s in the Charleston area. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:19, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's one of those mysteries like the Oceana Wall, only quite plausible. HORTON11: • 17:12, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Actually the famous London Bridge was demolished and is now rebuilt in Arizona. But if were sticking with that history okay. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:14, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::This is about Charleston and Charleston's history is fine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:19, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::London Bridge isn't rebuilt in Arizona. It's standing over the Themes in London (best capital in the world after maybe Noble City) :) Wabba The I 17:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC)' :::::::::No the original London Bridge. The New one is yeah over the themes. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Supreme Court Yes? No? Do you want to be the next Supreme Court Justice? Vote here now! -- 15:21, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Proposals in the Second Chamber Hi Horton, there are a few proposals in the Second Chamber that you haven't voted on; I'm thinking particularly of the judicial reform. It'd be nice if we could pass it soon, so could you have a look? Thanks. :) --Semyon 19:22, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I voted, and the proposal should have passed by now. HORTON11: • 19:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Banknotes They look great! Can you add a 1 bill, though? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:55, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking of making a coins, since I read on several government pages that a coin is more lasting and cost-effective than a bill. HORTON11: • 12:07, March 20, 2012 (UTC) The current coins are good. Do you not think? Wabba The I 17:50, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Budget (yes, i know you're active, but only semi, so i'm sending this out to you as well) Hello! All MOTCs are requested to take part in discussions for a national budget and the tax system of the nation to be passed for this fiscal year. Talks can be found at Talk:Department_of_Finance/Budget. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:34, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Supreme Court Judge Hey, could you consider nominating a character to become on of three Supreme Court Judges here? (btw: if you plan to bring a court case in the near future, please don't do it, because that causes problems.) Thanks. :) --Semyon 10:15, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Featured articles Hi Horton, would you please vote for King Dimitri at Wikination:Featured articles? Thanks in advance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:00, April 16, 2012 (UTC) The Attack Ad Don't take offence to the Labour thing by the way, I just needed a party that was large and interesting and an opposite to quite a few views to be the object of my campaign. Besides it opens an interesting avenue for us to progress down :D Kunarian 20:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC) And it's nothing personal. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Julian Apartments Hey, a long time ago you created the Julian Apartments page, and said it was located in the Clymene State Airport neighbornhood which got deleted. Would you like to move it elsewhere, perhaps to Brunant, or would you rather it were deleted? Thanks, :) --Semyon 10:17, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Couldn't we turn it into a hotel? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:31, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Couldn't we add a new neighborhood to Sofasi? Both it and High tech valley are nearly full. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::A residential neighborhood is not necessary. First we need places like Charleston filled. A new industrial neighborhood was already proposed by me a few years ago, but rejected by Dimitri (see Newport). You've got my support for that. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:17, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::You can delete it, or it can be moved to some other place.s. I have seen a couple of apartments with red links and it could be substituted. HORTON11: • 14:45, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Clymene census Hey Horton. We're doing a new style of census and as you're the governor of Clymene, could you make a page like this one or this one for Clymene? Just make the numbers up, but they have to be roughly ten times bigger than last year's. A rough map of districts would be useful to, if you hae time. --Semyon 08:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll get around to doing that today or tomorrow. HORTON11: • 13:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Governor Hey, Its that time again to run for governors. I think we should set out a small party platform to show that we can stay up-to-date, on top of that which state will you be running in? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) : Sure that sounds good. And i'll be running in Clymene. I still have a lot of infrastructure/welfare plans to set up if I win. HORTON11: • 13:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: I want you to read my state plan that i just wrote. You can find the link on the recent activity. And if we should add it to the state manifesto or not. The section is called "One mo gain'" Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:09, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I had a plan for "keeping things going" as the motto. All the good things Labor has bone in the past would be continued and expanded. HORTON11: • 14:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I meant the state reform plan. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's something for congress to decide, but I think we could just reinstate the state laws, with a few changes, of course. HORTON11: • 15:03, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Labour Im hitting up all MOTCs to support the First chamber state reform bill. Please Support it with all you congressmen. Thank you. I'm moving it to the second chamber ASAP Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:19, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Please vote Please vote in the second chamber :D Any support is needed. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:24, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Clymeni governors I was wondering if, as there's a large Chinese population in Clymene, you could possibly add a few governors with Chinese names. Just a suggestion, I don't want to be a dictator. :) --Semyon 17:10, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : The state's Chinese population is rather small, so in the pre-WWII years it would be white males in office, then gradually women come into office and probably by the 1980s-1990s there would be a Lovian-Chinese governor. I just haven't got to that period yet. HORTON11: • 17:21, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Semyon, you're add all governors of Seven. Good! I will do the same for Kings (I want to be governor there). Thanks for idea! Wabba The I (talk) 14:23, September 22, 2012 (UTC) IWO positions Brunant Could you please make sure these positions are all filled? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Personality cult? I didn't want to answer on Yuri's talk page because this is getting a bit off-topic, but I find it rather ironic you say conservatives are always 'looking for a problem where there is none,' then do exactly the same thing. In particular, a statement like 'we get situations like in Seven when no-one runs against the incumbent because it's "his state"' is an outright falsehood - it's pretty clear that the reason I'm the only one standing in Seven is because I'm the only active user with a residence in the state. Again, saying I'm reinforcing a 'personality cult' around myself is just bizarre. I sort of know what you mean, but it's at best a wild exaggeration. --Semyon 16:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC) What I'm saying about the personality cult would best apply to real world events. I know you have done trmendous work on Seven and same goes for Oos in Oceana and Yuri in Kings,, but this should not be enough as to merit a free hand. This "ownership" of a state sort of leads to situations like in Venezuela; there are elections but the majority just vote for him out of fear or deference, which is not good. I have also wanted to run for governor in Oceana, but: #The fact that Oos has done a lot is enough to put me off (a sort of deference) #He has enough support to ensure his reelection #There could be issues/problems if he were to lose While I'm not saying the election system is flawed, the dominance of one person over a state is not good for democracy. One could argue the same about me in Clymene but if I am reelected this would be my last term as governor, as I would like to move to other states and run for governor there. HORTON11: • 19:22, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Charleston station? Hey Horton. :) Check out TM's post at the bottom of this section and tell us if you agree. --Semyon 09:04, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Lovian Alliance Hi Horton. Back in January, you created a small social-liberal party called the Lovian Alliance. As my Liberal Democratic Party essentially is the social liberal party of Lovia, perhaps you would be willing to remove LA from history and change the two MOTCs that are part of it to LDP? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) : I would like to keep the party since it represents much of my viewpoints. The LA is meant to be a regional leftist party and it fits well in the Labour coalition as a more center-oriented party. HORTON11: • 16:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :: I thought Labour represented your viewpoints? Also, if you ask me, it doesn't fit because it IS a more center-oriented party, which is precisely what the LDP is. I urge you to reconsider. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:57, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: For the most part, yes. But as I do have some liberal-leaning tendencies, I would like to keep the LA (it is meant to be between Labour and LDP on the spectrum). HORTON11: • 17:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Could you get Granero to come back? He was a nice and productive user, and his English is probably better now. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) : I don't talk to him too often, but i'll try and see if he would return (though I wouldn't bet on it). HORTON11: • 12:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Horton, I'm merging LAP and LDP into a unified party called the Social Liberal Party. Would the Lovian Alliance be interested in joining? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:04, October 21, 2012 (UTC) : What iare the SLP's viewpoints? If their socially-oriented leftist views, why not try and form a partnership with Labour? HORTON11: • 16:52, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Close to LDP, but a tad further left to account for the addition of LAP and LA. It would be cool to do a Labour-SLP alliance. They have something like that in Denmark, where the Social Democrats and Social Liberal Party are in an alliance along with two socialist parties. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Time... you won't be leaving us Libertarians alone will you? :'( Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :: It would indeed broaden our spectrum. From Progressive-left to Big tent-left. Wouldn't be against it. Another mega merger into the Labour Party, it would increase the merging parties to seven. Or a Big tent liberal left like the SLP in an alliance with the big tent progressive left in the Labour Party. It could mean 35-40 seats in the elections in January. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:43, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, that would be a nice balance to even out the libertarian's power. I would so love to do this. HORTON11: • 17:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Me too we should open up a forum page. @Kunarian - Four major political parties CCPL, PL/CNP (should merge) and LDP (for now) and LP. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:48, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :: @Kunarian- you already have enough buddies in the libertarian league. Plus, TimeMaster has been more of a leftist all along (at least that's the impression I get). HORTON11: • 17:50, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: PL and CNP are very different in many situations including how we operate, a merger is impossible. Plus it isn't about buddies or left and right, Time and me have been the only active people who have been actively fighting the Libertarian cause together and it'd be kinda sad to see that go. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:04, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::: I've never really been a true libertarian; instead, I've just been allied with the CNP and we've been supporting each other in Congress and in elections. I hope to continue being allies with CNP and PL in the future as well as Labour. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:11, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Well if we can keep our alliance going then I'm all for it. If I remember you were the first person who the CNP actually had political ties to (ignoring the fact we got our seat from UNS), it's good to keep that going into the future. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:17, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Agreed with Hoffman. Positive Lovia and the Conservative Nationalist Party are extremely different. Instead of merging the big parties, the small parties should merge so there is more big parties. I have been at CNP for a short time and I already know there is big operational differences between us. Happy65 :::: See, Happy understands but then again he is a fellow member. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:18, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Protect yourselfs I still think the figures are too extreme. If you look at the BL link above, ther are far less deaths and I believe even ETA or the IRA don't have as many. ---- HORTON11: 19:04, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I noticed what u said in the P.Y talk page ABOUT THE IRA.You know nothing about the IRA.They have killed thousands of people! Make sure you know what u say in the future source IM IRISH AND THE IRA IS THE STANDS FOR irish republican army also pleaseeeee join my ceol wiki its like lovia but i think i will end up being better because of its location and culture. Masterire (talk) 07:22, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Northern Territory/State Horton, would you mind if we worked together on the history of the Northern Territory (including both Seven and Clymene) until 1905? I feel it would make more sense, considering how little population the area had, for them to have been ruled as one unit until 1905. I'd be happy to incorporate Seven into your republicans vs. royalists idea. :) --Semyon 16:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :By the way: the reason I changed the name to 'territory' was because I think calling it a state could lead to confusion considering states weren't legally established until 1905. Also, 'territory' suggests a less inhabited, more autonomous region. I apologise for not consulting about it first (I guess I'm doing that now :P) --Semyon 16:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, my Mistake. It should be state from 1905; the Clymene name was adopted in the 30s and it was a territory until 1905. I would be glad to cooperate with pre-1905 history. In such case we should make a separate page for the Northern Territory, and perhaps a few more battles (now that the Russians and their senile tsar are in). HORTON11: • 16:25, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you're the manager of Guide Cinq Etoiles, aren't you? It doesn't include several newer establishments such as Pizzeria World and Midway Cafe. 77topaz (talk) 07:39, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Did you notice this? :P 77topaz (talk) 00:53, November 14, 2012 (UTC) InterBus Seems like you had interest in Interbus at one point, but you never took it over. I would love to take this over to expand public transportation and the workers being unionized. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:04, October 27, 2012 (UTC) If you do would you like to run buses in Clymene? HORTON11: • 14:55, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Call it jumping the gun but i had already made changes to the page and showing it was Vilanova Inc.'s and making more "nice". And already made a Clymene system. Go look and see comment with what you want. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:08, October 27, 2012 (UTC) rude that was rude I had put ceol as a wikination on the forigen affairs page then you delete it?What the hell.CEOL IS A WIKI NATION AND YOU CAN'T DENIGH IT!Ask any one else on this wiki yours angryly Masterire (talk) 18:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I did not delete anything since I am not an admin here. HORTON11: • 18:35, October 28, 2012 (UTC) No you simpley pressed "backspance" on it don't play games with me im getting p****d off Masterire (talk) 18:41, October 28, 2012 (UTC) @masterire the reason this did maybe happen was you nation is new and not taken serious. If you build it up and actually stick with it, and without posting comments like you did above^^ maybe it will be. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:08, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :You still shouldn't have erased his article though. Masterire, once you get things going on your wikination, then I'm sure that the community won't be able to turn it down. I also think that you need the time to practice some of your grammar and punctuation, DIRELY! Your post is all over the place, I couldn't write that messy if I tried. :P — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 19:27, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :I did not delete his article. I can't. HORTON11: • 19:30, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Mastiere, you are wrong. If you want to add your embassy, add it to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the Departments are no longer functional. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 19:42, October 28, 2012 (UTC) @Cris-Yes Sir! Saddy that and learning the Irish Language is my weak spot in school.But I will try my best. @Horton-See the button that says "backspace" Anyone can press that on a article.No offence but you are making yourself look stupid on front of the entire wikia.I knw it was you because you were the only person to edit the article after me.There is no point in lying I have evidance Masterire (talk) 19:48, October 28, 2012 (UTC) For the last time, I did not delte anything. I only updated the ambassador's name. And like pikapi said, you should put your country's info on the MoFA page, not the DoFA. HORTON11: • 19:58, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry....So you accidently did it !!! No harsh feelings.My mistake PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!! *crys* Masterire (talk) 20:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Two things In the second chamber there is a vote in favor of Hurbanova becoming a city. Please vote in favor so it can become a city :D Does Burnant have a chat there? If so go over there for discussion. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:20, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Sure, and it does. HORTON11: • 17:26, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello I requested a house on the talk of Pacific Brokers and Insurers and I'd like to let you know. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:26, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hiya '''Horton'. Just thought I'd stop by to say hi. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 19:23, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey! HORTON11: • 19:32, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Horton. I had two questions: First is whether I could reform your Liberal Christian Party into a Christian left party called the Christian Social Party (or Christian Democratic Party/Union. tell me what you prefer) or not. Second is whether you could vote pro on the Settlement Act in the Forum:Second Chamber or not. Thanks! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Bad idea. CCPL already is a left-wing Christian party... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I thought they were Christian centre? Even so, what I'm thinking of would be similar to Switzerland's Christian Social Party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::No, we are economically center-left, though probably not as radical as the Swiss party. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Maybe we should make an official recommendation to abolish the LCP's existence? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Any response? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) : I could consider it. CCPL is good enough for that position so I might consider ending it. HORTON11: • 16:34, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. Don't forget to vote on the Settlement Act. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:40, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Could you reconsider your vote? I've explained why at the Second Chamber page. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:55, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, you reconsidered your comment, but still no vote. Could I get a pro vote, please? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:31, November 19, 2012 (UTC) WWII That's a nice idea, but let me think how it could best fit in the story of McFadden's Thirty.--George the Greek (talk) 21:39, November 27, 2012 (UTC) : I think it can be done and I also might join your wiki! What about Operation Dragoon??--George the Greek (talk) 20:36, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :: It would be great if you could join Brunant, cause your pages are excellent and would help bring up the quality to the wiki. And about Operation Dragoon, as Brunant's liberation was one month before it, Brunant could have been used as a springboard for an attack (and possible Lovian participation). You can check out this page for more info. HORTON11: • 20:54, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Horton please check out the talk page for the Lovian economy and add in the strengths for the Clymene economy. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:07, December 5, 2012 (UTC) : I'm going to have to develop the state economy before doing that, but I can tell you healthcare and education will be strong. HORTON11: • 19:15, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::You need to put in now, the major strengths in certain sectors now, this is going to be done before the years end and we are going to have a company register and all revenue, jobs and wages accounted for before the years end. And it will be done through this formula to maintain realism and allow a way of viewing how choices are affecting the economy. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:22, December 5, 2012 (UTC) LP-SLP Coöperation Hi Horton. I'm taking Semyon's subtle suggestion for the SLP in the recent TNCT article he wrote to increase coöperation with LP. So: As I'm drifting left and Granero and Daembrales seem to fairly in agreement with this move, I want to establish a coalition with Labour. Any ideas or thoughts? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:01, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Woo, what an influential guy I am. :D --Semyon 23:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::In more ways than one! I even used your silly tréma in coöperation. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:15, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I would very much like to do this. I would have no problem compromising in points to facilitate this. HORTON11: • 20:57, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Do you want to establish a common program? And did we want to include CCPL in this at all? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't you guys already have a coalition? 77topaz (talk) 21:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes. lets set up something similar. We can try and court CCPL, but Oos wanted to wait until ''after ''elections. HORTON11: • 21:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright, that's fine. We can make a common centre-left agenda. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:58, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Great. HORTON11: • 22:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, I want to wait with coalitionning (that's not an English word, is it? :P) until after the élections. However, I acknowledge our common social héritage and therefore a coalición is possible. Still, I ain't gonna refuse any rightist or centrist offers per se though if CCPL can get some issues settled then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC) It is now. :P Though I would definitely prefer 'coalitioning' as the standard spelling, by analogy with 'petitioning.' --Semyon 15:57, December 9, 2012 (UTC)```` Yeah, keyboard stick :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:41, December 9, 2012 (UTC) lol, I like the broad ideology coalition, Maybe this election we could actually have a Majority and Oppoistion instead of this "everyone is government" Northern Ireland-esque type thing. I would much appriciate a Governing LP-SLP-CCPL coalition considering the fact that together we could grab about 50+% of the seats and we agree mostly on economic issues. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:06, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :I believe this is proof of the negative effects of sharing power with those who are extremely prejudiced. One moment you say one thing but the moment you think you have an advantage you throw it out the window. Two faced politicians don't win elections, at least not in Lovia. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 21:32, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I prefer the "everyone is government" thing. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:28, December 9, 2012 (UTC) My WIKIA ISSSS SOOOOO BAD Bad wikia? Dosen't fit in? **** YOU. Jesus you people. Whats soooo strange about it? Whats so differant? NO you people are just ****** up sore losers. How dare you. Masterire (talk) 19:08, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Masterire, calm down. 77topaz (talk) 20:50, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Masterire, but it's true. It does not fit in and it's got way too many typos. Also, you insult people too much to be accepted into the wikination community. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:16, December 11, 2012 (UTC) False Claim It says on your userpage you are admin on autopedia. That is false as you are not. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, it was true when I added it. I've been inactive on that wikia so I've probebly been removed. HORTON11: • 20:02, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Horton a vote is on in the second chamber for the taxation act, me and Oos are pro, Time and Semyon are still reviewing it. It'd be nice if we could have your support. I sent this to Marcus too, hopefully you can help get this the votes it deserves. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 15:56, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Whip it into shape. Labour is down in the polls but your votes are needed to increase our vote totals. Keep Labour in congress :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:45, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Votes Hey, you voted "Support" twice. One of them should be "Minor" :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:40, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Did I really, well i'll just fix it now. HORTON11: • 15:46, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I saw I saw granero's message, go on carrington chat plz. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:39, January 17, 2013 (UTC) On the spectrum... Was just wondering were in the Labour Congress you would be? Socialist, Progressive? And if you may look at the latest discussions in the chamber if you can? Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : Center left and social-democrat. HORTON11: • 15:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Clymene State Council Have you thought about creating this yet? All the other states have done it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. I'd recommend using Seven State Council as a template. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah 30 seats, Labour would have maybe 7/8 seats, Green Party and SLP to follow, with CNP and PL afterwards. Seeing as CCPL and christianity isn't big in the state they'd have one or two.. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:18, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Don't you guys think that's just unnecessary bureaucracy? If George or anyone else has plans/ideas for Clymene, I would rather have a more direct discussion instead. Though I might do something along the line of Oos' advisory board in Oceana. HORTON11: • 17:12, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Since right now they have no, to little power an Advisory board would be fine. Also population numbers haven't been ajusted for the state yet. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:20, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you update the population numbers of Clymene? It seems weird to see the state with 3,000 people when Seven has about 15,000+ Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : I suspect there'd be moree than Seven, with Milerose and all, but what do you think would be a good figure? HORTON11: • 16:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : (Section 4.1 of the census act) In the case that the census is delayed in any state for more than a month without prior notice being given by the Governor or Congress, any citizen may take over the supervisory role of the Governor, or request Congress to nominate an individual for this role. (If you want I could do this, I still love Clymene :D) There would be more than seven, around 35-40k. I would love to do it if you want :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::No. You've already updated the numbers Horton. adn 35-40k is a stupid number to be honest especially considering it has always been the same size as seven around. The new population you made was fine too. look: User:Horton11/Clymene Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:42, January 27, 2013 (UTC) The numbers that Horton made seem a bit low. I'd say bigger than Seven, but smaller than Kings. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:44, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : Clymene is rather well populated so higher figures are in order. BTW how much people does Kings have? HORTON11: • 16:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : A bout 50k, we should have indepth figures though. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) dear horton Hey. Go on chat. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 17:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat The title says it all. please go on chat ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 14:15, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Like Punarbhava has done for Clave Rock, I would like to request an authority over Plains so I can help it out. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:12, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :What are you all doing to my home hamlets? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:30, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Horton said yes on chat. Chat please Qytokant. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 17:34, February 20, 2013 (UTC) chatteh chatteh chatteh chatteh. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:40, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Can't, gotta go now but maybe tonight. (btw please do something about your signature). HORTON11: • 15:42, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Tagogese embassy Dear Minister of Foreign Affairs, can I open a Tagogese embassy here in Lovia? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Remember Horton, he blocks you on tagog if you say no ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 14:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) With sufficient expansion and Tagog-Lovian links I would be able to. HORTON11: • 14:48, March 3, 2013 (UTC) @Happy: true :P @Horton: okay :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:51, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't think Tagog should get an embassy here, since it revolves around being a dictatorship. :P 77topaz (talk) 19:09, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Insulting the president :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Lovia will strive to maintain good international relations, but with preference to democracies. HORTON11: • 19:16, March 3, 2013 (UTC) See? He BLOCKS me on the wiki for saying this here! This is completely ridiculous! Lovia CANNOT have relations with this nation! :( 77topaz (talk) 19:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) : Well for one I like how he keeps the image of a dictatorship, but this is outrageous all the same. Now did he block your user or your Lovian character? HORTON11: • 19:21, March 3, 2013 (UTC) : He blocked my account, I linked the block log. 77topaz (talk) 19:25, March 3, 2013 (UTC) : Given that your "insult" against the president occurred on Lovia, would it be safe to assume that Nicholas Sheradin was blocked. It's more useful this way as the government can make an official response. HORTON11: • 19:30, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Would you be able to create a table for the LSCA First Division 2013? 77topaz (talk) 04:06, March 28, 2013 (UTC) You could just copy the table from the 1st or 2nd league. HORTON11: • 12:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Do you think I should add a goal difference column, considering there are numerous teams tied on points? 77topaz (talk) 20:51, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure. Horton could you fill in the details of your paper Economy on the Newspapers in Lovia page. Thanks. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 18:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :And don't forget to put in who the owners of The National Post are in too. Thanks. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Will do, but I don't really have an owner for the post. HORTON11: • 14:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm, maybe put on a generic company. Call the owners "The National Post PLC" (for a public company) or "The National Post Independent Print Limited" (for a private company) or if you want to go full on generic (decide the details later) go for "The National Post Company"? ::::PLC might not really work here, since we are closer to American business. It would do nicely in Brunant though (the English influence). I might go with something like Post Media, PMG, National Post Group. HORTON11: • 15:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hmm, don't go with Post Media, unless the post is part of some greater media group. 'National Post Publishing Company' is more american, so is 'Post Publishing' or 'Post Publishing Company'. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:17, March 30, 2013 (UTC) SR Horton, please vote at this :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:47, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Is the SCP still alive and kicking or do you not have a party? :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:44, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Horton, vote on everything in the Second Chamber (especially the railroads and referendum act), please. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:52, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Merger? Well i'd merge if we discuss it in chat or something. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:35, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok. HORTON11: • 18:36, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Train Village Local Elections Local elections are currently ongoing in the Train Village Area and everyone is encouraged to take part either as a voter or as a candidate for the '''Train Village Town Council'! This small information pack should get you ready to participate and contribute to the event! What's up for grabs? *All 10 seats of the Train Village Town Council are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 29th of May, the last day on which you can stand as a candidate for election, so act now! *Go here and put up your candidacy in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least two months prior to today When and how do I vote? *Voting will begin tomorrow on the 30th of May and will end on the 6th of June *As long as you are at least a citizen you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within the Train Village Area and resided there for at least two months prior to today then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote **If you have an official house within Sylvania and resided there for at least two months prior to today then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote **If you are a Lovian citizen then you are eligible to vote with a support vote *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate or party once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will decide how spending is to be done in the Train Village Area *It will vote on how Train Village should develop as a settlement *It will advise the Governor on action to take in the Train Village Area Extra Info *For more help concerning this issue contact Lukas Hoffmann, the Governor of Sylvania *Currently the CNP are standing one candidate, the GP is standing one candidate and the LP is standing two candidates *The CNP has already put up an ad, see it here *The LP has already put up an ad, see it here I don't think I'm gonna run, but I'll vote. HORTON11: • 16:15, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Nice to know! Glad to see you taking an interest. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Well Train Village and Charleston are getting all the attention, but there are plenty of communities like East Hills and Plains that could use development assistance. HORTON11: • 17:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::The country needs you, so does Train Village. Vote IGP, vote Ygo August Donia, and peace, order and stability will be ensured for the future. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 17:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) That is true Horton but it's not up to me, I'm managing Sylvania, you might want to copy me and do some local elections in Plains, I'll gladly help you set them up. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:23, May 29, 2013 (UTC) carrington chat IMMEDIATLY. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' 17:24, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Still interested? The proposed party (SD&P) we had is something that it still possible. How about, while in chat we hammer out some agreements. We might have a good strong social democratic party again! Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:42, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh and to specifically discuss *Name *Logo *Ideology *Links *MOTCs switching over For Name and Logo (going hand in hand) Here are some ideas ProgressivePartyofLibertas.png|A farming based no-nonsense Progressive Party Progressive Democrats Blue.png|Revive one of lovia's greatest Parties, but with a new blue logo? SDaP logoNA.png|14 stars each for an island in Lovia. Nice sleek logo RLP logo.png|Reform and Liberty Party (opens us up to be a progressive-social liberal-centrist Party) Anytime in chat. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:53, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Or merge into Labour. :P (please <3) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) i'd hope for that too, but if not then a new start couldn't hurt. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:39, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't see how putting a new face on labour and horton rejoining it will fix labours problems. Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 14:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't either. XD But in the mean time, live in the moment and switch it up! Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:41, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I get were not popular in the polls or elections in TV so were inovating, trying to switch it up. Rebrand and yes change ideology. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:37, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :What would this ideology change entail? Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 17:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC)